


Performance Review

by Ursula



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula/pseuds/Ursula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's mind is not on his performance review</p>
            </blockquote>





	Performance Review

"Great lunch," Neal remarked as they returned to work.

"I told you that we could kill two birds with one stone," Peter said, deep satisfaction in his voice.

"A working lunch?" Hughes asked, coming towards them.

"Absolutely," Peter said, images of the hard work of reducing the great Neal Caffrey to a babbling molten pool in his head….and of eating lunch off Neal's six pack abs since Neal said he loved the nooners but hated missing actual food kind of eating.

"Good, good," Hughes said. "I thought we could finish your performance review."

"I thought it was finished," Peter said, his lust now aimed at the ripe and easy case he and Neal were currently working.

"It was but there's the matter of Caffrey."

Said Caffrey looked anxious. He was no longer so naive to believe that his presence here suited everyone or even most people. Peter was nervous himself, but smiled to reassure Neal and said, "Could you get started with the Henry case? Make those calls?"

"I will, Agent Burke," Neal said, so formal.

Vision of Neal's adorable pink tongue flicking over chocolate drizzled from Peter's neck to his cock seared through Peter's brain.

"He's even learning office decorum," Hughes said, as if Peter had taught a dog to sing.

"I told you he was a smart one," Peter said.

OooOooO

In Hughes' office, Peter sat, nervously as Hughes opened a folder which featured a picture of Neal in his orange prison coveralls.

"I honestly thought you were foolish for thinking you could teach a criminal like Neal any semblance of decent behavior."

"I know," Peter said. "But our solve rate…"

"Spiked upwards."

Vision of Neal's elegant cock, erect for him, quivering for his touch. "A definite spike," Peter demurred.

"So he is useful," Hughes concluded. "I appreciate how you have kept a firm hand on the boy."

"I try," Peter said, remembering the way Neal had arched when he captured that erection and stroked him firmly from shaft to tip.

"You seem to have real insight as to how to get inside Mr. Caffrey."

The first time Neal had to beg Peter to fuck him. The last thing Peter had wanted to do was to hurt him. It just seemed next to impossible that he could put his cock into that small opening without giving Neal pain instead of pleasure He had been so cautious when he finally gave in that it was a surprise either of them had come. Their bodies pressed together. Peter's grip on Neal's leg. Chest to back, sweating, yearning, finally finding the rhythm that worked for both of them.

"Thank you, sir," Peter said. "I don't think anyone had taken the time with Mr. Caffrey."

"You are a patient man," Hughes said.

That long weekend with Elizabeth out of town. Teasing Neal without mercy, but not letting him come. When Peter finally stopped holding his lover back, Neal was spectacular, screaming, bucking, his teeth bared, his eyes wide open and showing galaxies of stars.

Neal had said when he stopped speaking in tongues. "If you ever do that to me again…"

Smile. All for Peter, this creature made of quick silver and silk. "If you do it again, I might never let you go."

"Then I will do it as soon as I can," Peter had said, his tone so tender that he might as well have said 'I love you."

"Overall, I am very pleased with your work," Hughes said, replacing the picture of coverall clad Neal with a more recent one, clad in one of his Sinatra suits and gazing at something with a smile.

"Thank you, Sir," Peter said.

"But don't let up on the young man," Hughes said. "Sometimes you have to keep a subordinate under tight control."

"I agree," Peter said angelically, as he remembered taking his lucky tie and binding Neal's beautiful hands to the brass rails of a bed so that he could tease him, kiss him, nibble him, stroke him as if there was no inch of him that Peter didn't own. Winding one of Neal's precious narrow ties around Neal's erection, so tight that there was no way he could come.

"Not that Mr. Caffrey hadn't earned some small reward," Hughes said.

Taking that tie off and going down to Neal's curling hairs with his eager and devouring mouth. Neal's come jetting into his mouth as he uttered that incredible gasping paean of praise, offered only to Peter.

Hughes said, "So in conclusion, I am very pleased with your innovative program. So pleased that I would consider expanding it if you desired."

Looking down at his hands, Peter tried for a modest smile and replied, "Thank you, Sir, but it is rather exhausting work. I don't think I could do justice to another felon."

"Keep up the good work," Hughes said.

Draping his coat strategically, Peter rose. If he rose anymore, he could not walk. "I will…keep it up."

"Good man," Hughes said.

Peter walked back to his Neal with a grin. So nice to have his labors recognized.

But work sometimes was its own reward. Pursing his lips, Peter executed a few merry bars of 'whistle while you work' as he returned to Neal.

The end


End file.
